Padfoot, where's my jumper?
by Lumiellie
Summary: Sirius tends not to dress for the weather, but some help from a friend changes this. WRITTEN FOR THE HOUSES COMPETITION.


Remus was known for wearing sweaters all the time. For some reason, being a werewolf, meant that he was always freezing. In the wintertime, he would bring a blanket with him, draping it around his shoulders like a cloak. His fellow Marauders would mock him for this, most of them trying to be funny and making jokes about him being cold, while often underdressing for winter themselves. James was known for wearing two layers during the winter: his robe and his shirt. Sirius wasn't much better. He occasionally would wear a jumper, but that was only during the coldest days. Peter would wear his scarf and a thin jumper. Remus himself would wear two patched-up jumpers, plus a jacket and his robe to top it all off.

The four best friends were in their third year which meant that they had to take herbology. Unfortunately, Herbology was held in the freezing cold. Three-quarters of the Marauders hated this course as it meant that they would be cold all of the time. Remus found the course intriguing as he wasn't freezing all of the time, unlike Sirius, James, and Peter. The werewolf tried pointing out to them that if they wore proper layers, they would enjoy the course more but the remaining Marauders seemed to prefer freezing than listening to logic.

On one particularly cold day with the lesson on planting Dragon Lilies, a very resilient plant that could survive extreme temperatures. However, Dragon Lilies were very fragile, if you trimmed off one leaf you weren't supposed to, the plant would wilt immediately. The plant itself was extremely ugly, with random branches sprouting up in the most inconvenient places. The flower was supposed to be magnificent, with vibrant purple petals, according to Professor Sprout. In order to work with these plants, you had to wear multiple protective charms. Dragon Lilies were known to emit a toxic ooze while saplings. James joked while trimming, "This plant looks a lot like Lily Evans."

Lily glared at James, sending him a dirty look. She knew that the plant was ugly, there was no denying it. The fact that James had the nerve to compare her appearance to that of the Dragon Lily was brave. She focused on trimming the excess branches off, knowing that if she reacted to James, he would make another dumb joke. Lily wanted to receive high marks on this, Dragon Lilies were extremely useful in potions, something that Severus would appreciate.

After watching James taunt Lily, Sirius found himself shivering. He knew he should have listened to Remus's constant nagging about him dressing appropriately for the weather, but he thought he could brave the cold. After all, he was a Gryffindor for a reason. Is it cold in here or am I just insane? Sirius asked himself. He'd braved colder weather before and for longer periods of time too, but on this particular day he was absolutely frozen. His werewolf friend, Remus, looked absolutely boiling in his insane amount of layers. His lycanthropic friend never seemed to get cold, seemingly due to sprouting fur once a month. Peter looked warm and cozy in his jumper, scarf, and cloak. James didn't look like he was cold in his shirt and cloak. Sirius wondered, why was he cold?

Remus noticed his friend shivering and asked, "Are you cold."

"No Moony, I'm not cold. I'm perfectly warm." Sirius sarcastically sneered, wondering if Remus was going to give him a lecture on wearing the right clothes to class.

"Are you serious? You seem to be suffering from a little thing called being frozen."

"I am Sirius. I also am not frozen, just a little cold."

"How many times have I told you to wear the proper clothes to class? Do you want to catch a cold and spend a week in the hospital wing? Do you want to get hypothermia and die?" Remus lectured, knowing he was over exaggerating things, but he wanted Sirius to understand. He cared deeply for his friend.

"Remus, now is not the time for a lecture."

"Sirius, this is why we wear the right clothes to class."

"Fine! I'll wear a jumper next time."

"No, in fact, you can have one of mine-"

"-Oh thanks Moony, you're probably just saying that so you can prove yourself right."

"I'm not. I just hate seeing you freeze like that," Remus muttered, taking off one of his jumpers, one that was completely oversized and would probably fit broad shouldered Sirius a lot better than it fit the lanky body of Remus. Remus offered it to Sirius saying, "Here you go, now you won't be freezing your butt off."

Sirius accepted the jumper and put it on, noticing how warm it made him feel. Why hadn't he tried this before?

For the next two years and a bit, Sirius wore the jumper nearly everywhere. Remus had never said for him to return it, had he? Remus had noticed this and often smiled at this, never realizing how much his friend actually needed some warmth.

One day, Sirius had gotten too hot and had taken it off while sitting outside, discussing pranks with the Marauders. He had distractedly neglected the jumper to make fun of Snivellus whose hair was especially greasy that day. After sending a bubble hex and a slime hex at Snivellus, the Marauders headed inside. Sirius accidentally abandoned the borrowed jumper to play Exploding Snape in the Gryffindor common room. Once he fell asleep that night, he had realized that he had forgotten it outside. This thought quickly vanished in the sleepy brain of Sirius and he soon fell asleep.

That evening, Hagrid was doing his nightly grounds inspection and found something that was quite fuzzy and looked vaguely familiar. He picked it up, thinking it would make a great oven mitt for his rock cakes. He brought it into his hut and hung it on the wall, prepared to use it for the next batch.

The next day, Sirius was woken up with a shrill, "Padfoot, where's my jumper?"

 **A/N: This was written for the houses competition. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **House:** Gryffindor

 **Category:** Short Story

 **Prompts:** Lost and Found

 **Word count:** 1025


End file.
